Finding Leo
by Florence23
Summary: Leo flies away from Ogygia with Calypso, thinking that all was well. But he was wrong. When he looses Calyspo in london, and crash lands in Berlin, Germany, he forgets everything. Layla Is, of course excited that Leo is here, she is a lady who loves leo, of course. He's her favorite character on HoO! But to what lengths is Layla willing to go to make sure Leo stays with her?...
1. The Crash

Leo crashed through the windows of a 3rd story apartment. Calypso had fallen off and in his panic to try and save her festus had crash landed in someone's bedroom. A girl screamed. Leo's leg was stuck under festus, and the girl ran forward to try and help him, not of course knowing he was immune to fire. "No, don't!" He yelled. But the girl surged forward, oblivious to the flames. And somehow, she didn't get burned by the time she reached him. "Who are you?..." She whispered, looking at him in awe. "Are you, Leo Valdez?" "Yes, how did you know?" The girl said something about a guy named rick riordian, wasn't he camp half-bloods scribe? She gushed about books and terrible movies, then realized leo was still stuck. "Oh gods, oh gods" she said, looking around for a tool to use" leo didn't realize she said gods, as in plural. "Here" leo said, pulling a hammer out of his tool belt. But it wasn't there! "My tool belt..." Leo said. "It's over here" the girl said, as she reached in and pulled out the hammer leo had been looking for. She used it to lift the metal off of leo, and push the metal out the broken window. "Wasthat sucha goodidea" leo said, his words blurring. "It's the only way" she replied. She laid leo on what he presumed was her bed, then tucked him in. "Uhhg" leo said, then, passed out.

He woke up... In a 14 year olds bedroom? Where was he? Who was he? He started to panic, then saw a young girl sitting in a chair, studying him. "Hi" he said. "Hello, I'm glad you're awake" she said. "Do I know you?" He asked. "Uh" the girl said, but before she could reply he asked a different question. "Who am I?" The girl looked surprised, then hopeful, then back to calm and collected. "I'm honestly not sure." She said. "All I know is that I found you unconscious on the sidewalk, you had been hit by some metal scaffolding that fell from the neighbor's balcony. I dragged you up here, and, well, here you are" he was scared, did this accident take away his memory? "Do you know my name?" He said. "No, but you remind me of a character from a book I read. he was called Leo, you seem like a Leo to me" ok, maybe until he knew his name he would call himself Leo. "Ok, I'm now Leo" he said. All of a sudden he got a pounding headache. "OhNoIThinkIHaveAHeadache" he said, his words melting into each other. "It's probably to be expected" she said. "IStillDontKnowYourName" he said. "I'm Layla" she said, smiling. Layla, Layla, Layla... Leo thought as he slipped away, once more.

Layla knew immediately that he was leo valdez. He acted just like the Leo from The Heros Of Olympus, one of her favorite books written by Rick Riordian. When he crashed through her window, she rushed forward to save him, forgetting the fire, because all of a sudden fiction had just become true for her.

After learning that the crash had wiped Leo's memory she began to formulate a plan. While she thought it out she cleaned his wounds, sweeped up the metal remnants, and hung leo's tool belt in the closet, locking it away. If this was going to work she had to make sure leo never found it again.


	2. Layla Addresses a Question

AU:

Hi, i'm layla, and i'm 14 years old. I'm writing this down on my friend's account, it's called Florence23 or something? I just want a recollection of what happened the day i found leo. Go ahead and think that my friend is really writing this as me, go ahead and believe that i'm fake. But when you recognise the truth, you will find that you might end up meeting leo valdez too. Now, I bet a bunch of you are all like "OMG why would you take leo away from calypso? Like, i totes ship them!" And I do too, but come on, like you wouldn't have done this if you had the chance! I mean, i don't hate rachel because she kissed percy, who wouldn't kiss him if they had the chance? Seriously, get it together people! I can tell you that the parts about leo are confirmed by him. I'm not sure he's still mad about... Well, i'm getting ahead of myself, all i can tell you is that in the end Leo gets a happy ending, but i'm not to sure about me... Anyway, my friend is coming back upstairs, so i have to end this chapter earlier than expected, sorry! -Layla


	3. Dreams and Mistakes

**Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but i wanted a cliff hanger. If i get 2 reviews within the day ill post the next chapter :)**

Leo was in a dark room, all alone. "Little hero, how far you've come, and yet now you will fall" a voice in the dark said. He summoned fire to his hands. "Reveal yourself!" He said, trying to sound like a brave warrior. It backfired when his voice squeaked half way through, making it sound way less intimidating.

"Oh, but you know who i am leo" the voice said. "I am your new best friend, and your worst enemy"

"what? That doesn't make sense!" Leo said.

"*sigh* its supposed to sound scary, but never mind that. I am your savior, and yet you are going to save me"

The voice laughed a sweet laugh that didn't match its words or tone at all, and then leo woke up.

Layla was alone in a dark cave, her back against the wall. "Not again" she said, her voice barely audible.

"Your plans are not honest" a woman's voice said. "You do not deserve him this way"

"Please, just leave me alone" layla almost cried.

"No, i am going to help leo, and i'm going to force to you too help as well"

The voice solidified into a tall woman with dark hair and pale skin. Like a ghost she walked right into layla, and out the other side. Layla crumpled to the ground, dead.

((Who do you think the voice/voices are?))


	4. Eros strickes again

Layla awoke, sweating. "It' just a dream" she told herself over and over again, "only a dream". but if leo was real, she thought, then were her dreams real too? Someday will i die like that? "Rough night?" A voice behind her said. She turned and saw leo sitting up in bed. Layla laughed, saying "you could say that, although my dreams aren't real, so thats a relief" layla wondered how true that statement was. "I had a dream too" leo said "i was in a dark room and a voice was saying... Something about being scary" leo laughed, "it was just a dream though" but he didn't look so sure. "What was your dream about?" Layla waited before answering. "I was in a cave and running from a tall woman" she said. Its part true, she thought, just not all that way. Is a part lie worse than a full one? She wondered. "Oh, i'm sorry, were you running because she was butt ugly?" He said. Layla laughed again. "I couldn't see her face, but i bet she was prettier than you" leo had a mock look of being insulted, then punched layla on the shoulder. "Do not insult the super sized mcshizzle!" He said. Layla gulped, leo was using his old nickname. "Say what now? I thought your nickname was loser" she retorted, hoping leo forget what he said. Leo pushed her around some more, but he had a smile on his face. "Lets go make breakfast" layla said. "Alright, weirdo" "loser" they both left the room, smiling.

Leo woke up from his dream, feeling confused. He sat up and saw layla panting on her makeshift bed. "Rough night?" He said. Layla laughed, and leo felt a chill go down his spine, it was the same laugh from the dream. He shook it off, it's just a coincidence he told himself. They talked and leo found himself enjoying every moment with layla. As they walked out of the room his hand brushed hers and he was certain layla blushed.

They didn't know it, but at that exact moment the god eros was outside the window. Eros loaded up his bow with a pink arrow and let it fly. It hit leo in the back of the neck. "Critical hit!" Eros said, pleased that he had something good to report to his boss. Leo felt the back of his neck, but the arrow had already fallen to the ground. Layla saw it and picked it up, later she would hide it with leos tool belt. Layla knew what it was, the instant she saw it. This was not part of the plan.

((Who can guess who eros' master is?))


	5. Venice has an opinion

Hello, my name's Venice. I am also known as Florence23. My friend Layla is publishing this weird story she dreamed up, i can't tell you why. She claims it's real, but i know she's just lying. But layla seems to have captured your attention, so i'm going to leave her story up and let her write it. She would tell you that it's real and once you believe that you will find you own hero, but i think she's delirious... At one point she says the fire doesn't burn her, i mean, seriously?! That's not possible, so read her writing at your own risk. She's reading this over my shoulder and, well, this fanfic is not rated M, so i can't repeat her words. The gist is that she insists that i'm a liar. I guess you have to choose for yourself.

-venice

[A/U venice, (she shares my name) is supposed to be bad at writing, so if this chapter's a little hard to read then it's on purpose. If you get confused just dm me or review and i'll get back to you ;)]


	6. Over the Shoulder

Chapter 6

[A/U What do you guys thing of the conversations, should i put spaces inbetween to make it clearer? also, if Layla and Leo had a ship name, would it be Layo, or Lela? tell me in a review, thanks :)]

Layla crumpled the pink arrow in her hands. She got a splinter. "ow!" She said. "What's wrong?" Leo said, popping his head into the closet. "Oh, nothing" Layla said, trying to get Leo to look away from his tool belt. It didn't work. "What's that?" He asked, pointing to the tool belt. "Oh, its my dads, or, it was my dad's" She said with a pause. "Oh no, did your dad die? My mom died when I was… 7." A red flag went up in layla's head when leo started talking about his past, but layla was also glad that leo seemed to care so much. "No, he just moved on from it, and we should too, come on, let's go to lunch" "Ok, speaking of, what city am I in? I can't believe I just realised I don't know. I assume I'm in… Manhattan, New York, near Long Island? Or maybe Texas?" Layla started to panic, but kept it down. "No, we are in Berlin, Germany. I'm visiting here for a couple of months with my family, they're away in Hamburg right now. I went on a school trip there already and since it's mostly for my brother I decided to stay home alone. Do you want to go out to eat now?" Layla monologue. "Oh, ok, cool, just so you know, you'll have to order for me, I don't speak german" Leo said. "Ok, I speak a little, but don't expect an essay" Layla replied as she grabbed her key. They walked out the door and out into Berlin.

As they walked Layla thought she saw a homeless man shouting at pink mist, saying words like "please mother" and "i'm not an intern" and even "poisonous hate arrow". this slightly frightened Layla, so she grabbed Leo's arm and they crossed the street. But when she looked back all she saw was an empty alleyway. "what's wrong?" Leo asked. "um, I think I saw, um, a crazy person, but now, I, he's, now, gone" she said, in a confusing string of letters. she took in a breath. "nothing" she said, smiling "why did you think anything was wrong?". "you had a crazy look in your eye and when you grabbed my arm it felt like a death grip." Layla slowly relaxed her arm, embarrassed. "sorry, I just, I saw something weird, ok?" "ok, you good?" it was at this moment that Layla saw it, again. the homeless man, but this time with a pink bird on his shoulder. all of a sudden he wielded a bow and arrow and before she could do anything he let the string go loose, the arrow hitting leo in back of the neck. he didn't even flinch. the homeless man then disappeared from sight, leaving behind a few pink feathers. "yeah, I'm just fine" she said.

She's so cute when she's thinking. Leo thought so himself as he and Layla walked down the street. He looked around, taking in the sights and sounds of Berlin. He wondered what would happen if someone found out he didn't have a passport. Would they kick him out? Or would he go to jail? He was jerked out of his thoughts when Layla suddenly grabbed him by the arm. He wouldn't have minded, but they way she was doing it was cutting off all the blood preasure to his arm. "What's wrong?" he asked her as she looked behind them at an empty alleyway. She then proceeded to ramble off a string of words, in an attempt to make a sentence. She took in a breath and rephrased. "Nothing, why did you think anything was wrong?" She smiled. that smile made leo's heart flutter unintentionally. "You had a crazy look in your eye and when you grabbed my arm it felt like a death grip" he said, because he knew layla must have seen something. Layla relaxed her grip on his arm. Now that it didn't hurt so much leo actually liked her holding his arm. It was nice."sorry, I just, I saw something weird, ok?" "Ok, you good?" Something must have definitely been wrong, because as he asked this layla looked over his shoulder and her eyes widened. The back of his neck all of a sudden felt like it had pins and needles in it. He looked behind him, but, again, saw nothing but a few pink feathers. "Yeah," she said. "I'm just fine."

As Layla and Leo walked, Eros watched. "I see your desire, little girl" he said. "and I can make it come true, but for a price." he said laughing. Suddenly he heard something behind him. Eros turned and saw a pink mist floating his way. He sighed "please, Mother, I don't need you to watch over me on every job! stop treating me like an intern!" "oh, i'm not watching you, i'm watching her" the mist said, somehow gesturing towards Layla. "she is an interesting one, that girl""her name is Layla, mother". Eros said, wanting to get back to his job. "i know, but i'm being watched. someone doesn't want me to set them up like this." "it's probably hephaestus, or something." Eros dismissed. "he doesn't care for me, seeing that i am your child from another god" the mist shaped itself into a vague human form. it waved its hand. "yes, but we have had a talk about that, it would be a terrible curse to bear a child who could have my beauty mixed with his ugliness." Eros was getting tired of speaking to his mother. "plus, it's his son you're messing with!" the mist sighed. "oh, stop being such a worry wart," "says the goddess who formed as a blob of pink mist. it's not hard to figure out who you are, mother. pink is not exactly a camouflage color, now is it?" "But it is the most fashionable, plus, so what Hera doesn't want me to mess with Leo's love life? I can do what I want, I'm a goddess" "Yes, I know mother, you say this all the time." "I know, I just don't want you to forget it." "don't worry, I will not." "good. now, give Leo another Small love arrow, thus making his tiny crush on her now a big crush, then make it slowly grow and grow, until he loves her! By the time he loves her you can stop the arrows as he will be infected and will never need one again." "you know mother, your job is to help people find love, but not to force them. Leo already has a girlfriend." "Yes, Yes, I know, she's somewhere In london, I believe she was able to call the camps and get a airplane ticket home. She removed herself from the situation and I'm very thankful for that." "you shot her with a poisonous hate arrow, didn't you, so now she will stop caring about leo. what will you do when the camp comes looking for leo?" Eros said, as he started to follow the now escaping Layla and Leo. "oh, i'll just distract them with a little love." she winked at her son, gliding along."that's always your answer to everything, isn't it? plus, they will overpower whatever you have in store to get to leo" "I don't care, this will be a tragic love story, No matter what Hera says!" the mist momentarily formed into Aphrodite, then she turned into a little pink bird. "go on, shoot leo, if this is going to work he needs another dose." Eros sighed. He aimed his bow, and shot Leo in the back of the neck, another critical hit! he was on fire! "CRITICAL HIT!" he yelled out. "you must stop doing that, this is not a video game" the pink bird said, sighing. "although, that was quite a good shot. do you think i should give the girl a makeover?" "you switch subjects so fast, and no, i think she looks just fine." "humpf, well, , i guess i'll be going. keep Leo hyped on that love juice!" and with that the pink bird exploded, leaving behind a pink boa on Eros' neck. "seriously?" he mumbled, as he got back to his job.


	7. Poisonious Love

**[A/U after reading this out loud to a friend I realized that both my main characters have an "L" in their name, and so I just want to** a **pologies** **if this makes it hard to read :) -Florence23]**

Layla and Leo walked towards the nearest U-Bahn stop, Senefelderplatz. They sat down, all alone in the station. She looked up at the digital sign, which displayed the text:

"Alexanderplatz: 2 mins Potsdamer Platz: 5 mins Gleisdreieck: 9 mins"

She sighed, looking at how unaware Leo was of the arrow in the back of his neck. How to get it off, she wondered. Then it happened. Leo kissed her. It was Layla's first kiss and it caught her by surprise. She just sat there for a second, then started to kiss Leo back. In the small part of her brain that was not freaking out she wondered what Leo thought, because as far as Layla knew, she sucked at kissing. somewhere else in the back of her mind she registered a train coming into the station, and then leaving again. Then, again, using the small part of her that was calm, she realised how to get the arrow out of Leo's neck. She put her left hand on the back of his neck, and her right on his back. Leo did the same, and as he did Layle slowly pulled out the arrow and let it drop to the floor. You'd think that it wouldn't even make a noise when it hit the ground, but somehow, it did. It was the most ear splitting noise she had ever heard. it sounded like thunder, nails against a chalkboard, the noise of a fire alarm and an elephant screaming. Leo and Layla both jumped. "What was that?" Leo asked, wide eyed, before the noise happened both plugged their ears, but it was still way louder than anything Layla had ever time it didn't stop. It just kept going and going. Layla looked up and saw that the next train, going to Potsdamer Platz, was about to come into the station. by covering her right ear with her arm she managed to signal to Leo to get on the train when it came. After about 10 more painful seconds the train pulled in. They both clambered on, getting a weird look from the only other person, a teenage, in the car. She collapsed down onto the seats as leo looked out the window. She followed his line of sight and stifled a gasp when she saw the arrow lying on the ground, thankfully it faded from view seconds after leo seeing it. Leo sighed and put his arm around layla, she suddenly felt very woozy. She closed her eyes, maybe she could sleep and leo would wake her when they got to potsdamer platz. Only when she looked back would she realize that leo didn't even know they were going there, she had wanted to keep it a surprise. As her vision faded to black and she drifted off she thought she heard a bird chirp. She opened her eyes half way and saw that where the teenager had been, there was now a pink bird. It sang a beautiful lullaby and layla fell asleep before the bird even finished.

They walked, and leo's neck was still tingley. They sat down at the Station on a bench. Suddenly layla looked over at him, she was looking over his neck again, what was with her today? Although this time it seemed to be AT his neck, rather than behind it. then her eyes traveled up to his lips, paused, then to his eyes. I wish i could kiss her, leo thought. wait, maybe I can. He leaned in, scared she would pull away, but she didn't. As they kissed layla's hands found their way to leo's neck. He put his hands on hers as well. Suddenly the tingly feeling went away, was he anticipating this and now that it was actually happening the hint towards it was gone? Then the loudest noise leo had ever heard started to ring in his ears. It was over as quickly as it began. "What was that?" He asked a startled layla, but as she opened her mouth the noise came again. They both covered their ears, but to no avail. He looked around and saw a pink arrow on the ground, he almost picked it up, but then he saw layla gesturing towards the signs, tryin to tell him to get on the next one. He nodded and was about to pick up the arrow when the train pulled in. He and layla stumbled into the car and sat down on the seats inside it. The one teen girl gave them a weird look, but at this point leo didn't care. For some reason as soon as they crossed the trains threshold the sound went away. He glanced one more time at the arrow lying on the ground, and, as he watched, the arrow flickered, then faded from view. He sighed, he might never know what that arrow was, had it caused the noise? He didn't remember doing it, but his arm was suddenly around layla. She didn't seem to mind, so he rolled with it. Layla closed her eyes and was soon asleep. Leo let her sleep, as he could wake her up when they got to their stop, but he then realized he didn't know where that was! Layla had been trying to surprise him. Suddenly he felt very sleepy, as he closed his eyes, only for a second, he thought he saw a pink bird fly out the window, whistling a tune. He listened, and at the last note he fell asleep.

[A/U The U-bahn is germany's subway system]


End file.
